Big City Dreams
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: Abby Edwards and Christofer Drew Ingle have some BIG news! Theres also a few family problems, How will this affect their life? -Trequal to What is love-
1. Begining of a new life

Christofer's POV

She was crying, and I was holding her. So much had happened, We had met in california, dated a week, broke up. I had months of horrible pain becuase she didnt love me back, but finally after months of waiting, I got Abby. But now, I have more than just Abby now, I have an unborn child. Everything will change, for the better though. When Abby told me the news it was hard to express my happyness.

"Christofer...Im pregnant." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Do you want me to get rid of it?" I couldnt beileve what she asked.

"No!" I almost shouted.

"Good," She put on a smile and gave me a tight hug. A baby would be great but were just so young.

"Who have you told?"

"Just you," Great, that means we have to tell Natalie, but Im mostly concered about how her parents will take it.

**IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT, I need ideas on what her parents should do! PM me please!**


	2. Alcohol, Cussing and a bad phone call

Abby's POV

I knew my parents would not take the news well, they would probably rant on about how Im ruining my life. I decided to tell my Mom first that way I woudnt have to face Dad alone. I told Christofer to leave so I could talk to them and come back in two hours. I was being stupid and let time pass me when I realized I only had an hour until Christofer would arrive, I found my Mom in the kitchen atleast I caught her at her happyest. She was humming some tune I didnt know while taking out freshly baked cookies.

"Wants some honey?" She asked with a warm smile. The smell of the cookies made me sick, latley all I wanted to eat was grilled cheese sandwiches.

"No thanks," She gave me a pout and started taking the cookiesoff the pan and puting them on a plate.

"Can I talk to you?" She gave me a nod.

"Can we sit down first," I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her to sit to.

"Mom...you know I love him right?"

"Of course I know you do,"

"Do you like Christofer?" I asked eager to know if she approves of my boyfriend.

"He seems like a very kind boy I trust him with you,"

"How long do you think I should wait before starting a life with him?" I kept asking questions trying to hint what I was going to tell her.

"If you want to get married, go ahead, theres no one stoping you!"

"But what about having kids with him?"

"Well I only had you when I was 17, so as long as you wait longer than I did its fine,"

"Mom...Im...Pre-" She cut me off.

"Pregnant, I know."Before I could ask how she knew, she answerd, "You should really hide your pregnancy test better,"

"Does Dad know?" I was mostly more concered about my Dad knowing, he was always a more angrier person, sometimes I think, mad, is the only emotion he has.

"No, we can tell him together." She held my hand and suprisenly I didnt cry. Only a few more minutes later my Dad arrived home, he was an hour late. He just walked in, through his breif case on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

"Why are you late?" My Mom asked.

"I went to see a friend," He answerd back, not sounding like himself.

"Well, we need to talk." I remained sitting in the kitchen, The table was close enough to the living room couch that I could hear my Mom explaining my situation to my Dad. After my mother stopped talking, my dad stood up and stared at me. His glare cuased a tear drop to run down my hot cheeks. He walked over to the table and stood a foot away. I realized why he had been acting strange, he stank of alcohol. He must have drank as much as he could in the hour after work.

"Im sorry," I told him.

"You whore! I raise you, give you food, a home and you repay me by geting knocked up!"

"Im sorry!" I couldnt beileve what he was calling me, so many diferent names. My Mom kept telling him to stop and be quiet but he didnt even seem to hear her.

"You slut! You dont belong here! You belong on a steet corner!" He kept yelling, "Your such a bitch!" I was bawling my eyes out now, the thing that scared me the most was that the front door opened.

"Abby?" I heard Christofer say, my Dad turned around and directly turned his attention to Christofer. Christofer;s eyes got wide as he saw my Dads face, he started to back up but my Dad was already going toward him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why did you do this to my little girl!" Christofer kept saying he didnt mean to but my father continued. "You have made my daughter a whore! Ruined her whole life!" Each time Christofer took a step back, my Dad took a step closer.

"Im sorry sir, I didnt know what I was thinking,"

"You know damn well what you were thinking! You wanted to use her as your little toy to fuck with when ever you wanted!"

"Dad!" I yelled. He just stoppedd talking but didnt turn around.

"It was my fault, I wanted it." I admited.

"You wanted to get pregnant?" He started to slur his words a bit.

"No, but I wanted Chris." I waved my hand a little bit by my side to signal to Christofer to leave. He slowly started to open the door but my dad caught him right as he was half way out,

"Where do you think you are going!" He grabbed Christofer by the shirt and pushed him down on the couch.

"Im calling the cops and reporting this rape." He picked up the phone and started dialing 911.

"Dad! Dont!" I yelled and tryed to take the phone from him but it was no use so I just sat down next to Christofer and watched my dad talk o the ohone and my Mom silently cry. Christofer scqueezed my hand and mouthed the words 'everything will be alright'.


	3. An idea turning into life

Christofer's POV

After about 20 minutes a police officer came to the house to find out if Abby's father had been telling the truth or not. The cop interveiwed me first.

"Have you touched Abby without her consent?" He asked/

"No"

"Has she told you to stop doing something and you didnt?"

"No," I answerd

"Have you hurt her before?"

"I would never to do anything to hurt her!" The cop just gave me a look, said ok and moved on to Abby. After about an hour he concluded that nothing had happened but did take Abby's father down to the jail becuase he had lied to the police, driven under the influence of alcohol and verbally abused us. Nothing was going right anymore. Christofer suggested leaving my house and going to his tour bus so we could talk some more.

"What are we going to do?" I asked once we were sitting down in the bus.

"I dont know..." He said while staring off into space."You know what I do know?"

"What?" I asked.

"I know that you are worth it,"He gave me a kiss, "I will risk everything in my life for you," I wrapped my arms around is neck, while I was kissing him I remembered why this was all worth wild.

"I told my manager," He broke away from the kiss.

"Why?"

"He wants me to record 4 new songs this week so I will have enough money."

"Enough money for what?" He gave me a big smile and grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to me.

"For this," Each paper had a different apartment on it and information about that apartment, the prices were highlighted.

"Your officially moving here?"

"Yep, I was hopeing you would move in with me...?" I then noticed that all of the apartmens had two bedrooms. I just pointed at where it listed the bedrooms and he explained.

"One for us and one for the baby," I gave him a tight hug and didnt want him to ever let go.

"Of course I will move in with you!" I said excitedly.

"Come on I want you to see he house I like the most." He grabbed my hands and helped me up and we headed for his car. The house was adorable, It was actually two houses built into one and the porch was seperated by a railing. He led me to the door on the left side and walked into the empty house. The first room was the living room, there was one area with a lifted floor and half wall seperating it from the living room, I guessed that was where you could have a dining table. A door on the right went into a small kitchen and there was a back porch leading off of that. At the top of the stairs, the left went to the main bedroom that had a bathroom and the the hall to the right was a bathroom, small room, possably for a home office and at the end of the hall was another bedroom just a bit smaller than the master bedroom.

"Is there a basement?" He didnt answer but took my hand and led me back down the stairs, right where you enterd the kitchen was a door to the left, wooden stairs led down to a large open room with a concrete floor. There was a long table and shelves built into the wall on one side and shelves buitl under the stairs. A door led to stairs that went into the back yard. It was perfect. There was plenty of room, It had a great location and we could use the basement as a studio/music room.

"I want it!" I told Christofer as soon as we got into the car.

"Well you can have it, I will call the real estate agent as soon as we get back to the tour bus. Now, everything was turning out ok.

**Guess what! I based the house of the house my grandmother owned, theres also shelves buit into the wall on the left side of the short hall way that you see when you walk in the front door. I loved that house so much. The small room that Abby could use as a home office was my bedroom for about a year when I was in the first grade. She used the table in the basement to set up an art studio and where the door is that goes into the backyard was where all her pottery was that she made. I lived there with my grandmother and my uncle and it was great except I couldnt see my parents very often becuase they had to work. By the way the backyard is kinda big and has a garden along the fence, and theres an ally in the back and off of the ally is a small gravel driveway just big enough for two cars. So yeah thats my life story right there.**


	4. ATTENTION READERS

_**!ATTENTION READERS!**_

**Ive started another story! PLEASE READ IT! Its on Fictionpress and the username is CurrentlyHeartBroken, The name of the story is 'Dear Diary...' Please read it, I just uploaded it today. By the way I cant write another chapter for this story tonight becuase I dont have time but I will tommarow I PROMISE, continue to message me idea! They help alot!**


	5. help

**To be honest, I have no idea where this story is going, I started the first chapter of What is love with a plan for the whole story. but yeah..ever since, I have been winging it. so..not sure where this leaves me..I have NO ideas whatsoever so please be an AMAZEING BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL SEXY NICE PERSON and PM me an idea! That would be AMAZEING, so far Ive only gotten two ideas and I know I have more than two readers. I really dont care if its even a good idea, just say something that maybe I could build off of to add to the plot! PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP**


	6. quiting

**Sorry, my lap top wasn't working so I couldn't update.**

Abby's POV

I tossed the small box into the trash can after running it under water so they wouldnt work anymore. Christofer walked into the tour bus as I began making breakfast.

"Watcha cooking?" He asked, while giving me a hug from behind.

"Scrambled eggs," I replied, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and picked up his sweatshirt that was on the table. He looked confused as he dug through the pockets, I just ignored him and continued cooking. Christofer threw his sweatshirt angrily on the table and started to search all over the tour bus.

"Have you..." He stood next to me and stopped talking. Reaching down he pulled out a soaking pack of cigarettes from the trash can.

"Why?" He held them up and stared at me.

"You need to quit," I plainly said.

"You cant just get rid of them!" He threw the pack back in the trash can. "Im going to the store..." I grabbed his arm before he could step outside.

"No you aren't!" Christofer glared at me.

"Please quit,"

"I will," he said, I noticed he was shaking a bit, from lack of nicotine.

"When?" He continued to glare at me, but walked back into the tour bus.

"Please do it for me...and the baby." He didnt say anything, just sat down at the table.

"So when will the eggs be done?" I smiled at this and kissed him.

"Thank you,"


	7. What is Love?

**Sorry I havent updated this in a really long time, so This is the last chapter, but Im gonna make another one, and this time Im actually going to write out a plot so I wont just be making random stuff up.**

2 Years Later

I had only been laying in bed for two hours when a scream woke me up. It echoed through out the small house. I continued to lie there for a moment until I was able to summon the strength to get out of bed. Next to me, an undisturbed Abby layed, she didnt even seem to notice the screaming and continued to sleep. Slowly standing up, making sure not to wake her, I left the room. I followed the song of the crying and screaming to a small room down the hall. Stepping into the small room with pink walls I rushed to the small crib and lifted up the crying chlid.

"Hey," I whispered. "Its ok, Ive got you." Gentley patting the child on the back, the screaming stopped.

"Now what do you need?" Picking up a small bottle the child gladly took it and finished the meal in only a few minutes. the bottle fell from the childs light grasp as the child began to fall back asleep.

"Goodnight Annabelle..." Kissing her on the forehead, I put my beautifull baby back in the crib.

The door screached as I closed it behind me in my bedroom, a slight moan came from Abby as she woke up.

"What did she need?" My tired wife said.

"She was just hungry," Slipping back into the bed I wrapped my arms around her. "Go back to sleep"

"I love you..." She said as she drifted back into sleep.

"I love you too," I had finnaly answered my question, What is love.


	8. PLEASE READ

**If you liked this story, Then please read my new one! Simplistic Trance Like Getaway! And Ive actually for once wrote out a plot and story line :D so its alot better**


End file.
